Impossibly Impossible
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: REPOSTED! FOR ALL YOU FANTASTIC PEOPLE THAT HAVE READ MY ORIGINAL CHAPTER ONE PELASE READ THE NEW REVAMP VERISION! AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT THERE'S STILL HOPE FOR YOU! PLEASE READ REVIEW AND ALWAYS ENJOY! Rated T for Torchwood and langcontent
1. Chapter 1

I am so very excited!

My first ever Doctor Who Fic!

And it starts out in Torchwood.

This fic has been rewritten same basic plot…not that any of you have ever read enough for plot because I haven't written it but I have changed the time line to not alter Doctor Who season three. Thanks to the incredibly gracious and kind Lady Oni I have been able to watch season three online And I find while I still don't completely like Martha I don't hate her and I don't feel right stealing her accomplishments in the show so This now begins just as the Doctor leaves Capt Jack at the beginning and end of the year that never was…the day when the laws of time and space were strained…when paradoxes were both created and destroyed…while the rift was still volatile…..

Disclaimer: No One OWNS the Doctor (If I did I'd have better things to um hem do hem hem)…. or Captain Jack Harkness (And did anyone catch his rendition of the Dr Who theme song on the Weakest link? So sexy)….except for Rose….in all seriousness I own NOTHING if it's been seen or heard before this fic and I'm not making any money of this at all! Just having a bit of fun, nothing wrong with a bit of fun no is there?

Chapter One (OOoweeeOOOwWEEoooWOHooweowowoOWOOwooooEEEOOOOEOEOEOEOEO)

A year older and wiser, a more mentally mature Captain Jack Harkness walked confidently into the secretive entrance of his Torchwood headquarters, down under the streets of Cardiff.

He expected the dark and the silence, knowing his team had been sent to the Himalayas by the Master, but there was something off, something eerie about the normally homey highly scientific residence of the alien investigators.

It was too quiet.

Where was the Pteredon?

He stopped his sure steps and pulled out his weapon, preparing for some leftover agents from the Master's reign as prime minister of Great Britain. He walked slowly and with out sound in the dark, his gun greeting any he might meet first.

'Do not proceed.'

He stilled at the inhuman computerized voice, one that sounded so similar to both Dalek and Cyberman.

'Please don't let it be another Dalek or Cyberman please for the love of all-'

"DO NOT PROCEED. WE ARE ARMED. WE WILL DEFEND. DO NOT PROCEED."

He couldn't help but wonder who it was, who had infiltrated his base. His home.

Suddenly he found himself facing a laser point of a gun, one used for targeting. It was so dark though, so pitch black, he couldn't see who or what it was coming from.

"YOU ARE WARNED. YOU ARE WARNED. WE ARE ARMED. DO NOT PROCEED. DO NOT PROCEED."

He raised his own gun in the dark, parallel with the laser, hoping his shot would atleast hit the other person or thing.

Hoping it wasn't covered in metal.

'Too silent and weak for a Dalek…unless it realizes what happened today.'

Just as he took a deep breath, ready to fight his unknown enemy, he inhaled a gas.

No not a gas.

Perfume?

Alien Pheromone Perfume.

"OWEN! I thought I told you that the highly concentrated Alien Pheromone Cologne was NOT a toy and NOT to be used lightly!"

"JACK?!"

He heard 4 voices call his name at once before the lights came on, fluorescent and glaring, almost blinding to those that were once in the deep dark.

He saw Gwen in front of him, with the gun still pointed at his chest, she was behind a protective metal wall, 6 inches of steel.

Her aim never wavering and her eyes not fully believing, untrusting, so unlike Gwen.

Gwen who was full of questions.

Gwen who wanted to protect and serve.

Gwen who held onto her normal life, to her flat and her boyfriend.

Gwen who he taught how to use such a weapon.

Then there was Owen, hidden in an alcove to his side, Pheromone bottle still in his hand

Owen who had betrayed.

Owen who had rebelled.

Owen who had asked for forgiveness.

Owen who looked liked like he almost feared Jack.

Toshiko was by Gwen. Surrounded by Alien tech, different items at her disposal. One hand on the keyboard, ready to send an urgent message to anyone who may help.

The other attached to an alien bomb.

Tosh was ready to destroy any evidence of Torchwood in Cardiff.

Toshiko was ready to destroy everything they had learned, had gained.

Toshiko was ready to kill herself to do so.

Tosh was prepared to kill herself to do so.

Her normally inquisitive eyes hard and investigating.

And finally Ianto sat behind the security desk, having the means to seal them all in, any blast that Tosh could cause.

Behind a microphone.

Ianto who he had taken refuge with in Torchwood. With in Jack.

Ianto who shared his losses even with out naming names.

Ianto who was just as much his connection to humanity as he was Ianto's connection to life.

Ianto who looked ill. From guilt. From fear.

"I thought you guys were in the Himalayas."

"Yeah so did Saxon. Who are you?" Owen sneered.

"I'm Jack your boss now will you please all drop your weapons."

"You first." Gwen retorted.

Jack gave her a sardonic smile and layed his weapon on the floor.

The weapon they knew of.

He then moved to take off his coat and set it in the closet.

"DO NOT MAKE SUDDEN MOVEMENTS"

"Relax Ianto please I'm just putting away my lovely wonderful coat. I put down my weapon. I'm not going to harm you. I'm not from Saxon…in fact…"

"We saw. We saw you Jack. You were on the ship with Saxon and another man and a woman. You were there Jack!"

"Yeah I was there, there to stop him Gwen."

"How do we know that? How do we know that for sure? First we see the son of the Beast come out of the rift. Then we see you die killing it, making it gorge itself to death. Then you come back Jack! Just to disappear! Then Saxon-"

"I know. I know it's been a weird couple of days for you I do."

"Days?! It hasn't just been a weird couple of days! Our camping trip was a weird couple of days! It's been months! 18 months to be exact! You were gone! But the rift didn't stop! And then Saxon's people started asking questions. Questions about what we do at Torchwood! Questions about the possibilities of aliens! Questions about all of our personal lives! About you Jack!"

"18 months? Damn I'd forgotten…it's just really time travel effects how you feel time-"

"You'd forgotten! You'd forgotten about us?!"

No one mistook the hurt in Ianto's voice.

"No. Never. I just got sidetrack. Now will you call please lower your weapons and give me a hug."

"Could be a trap"  
"Don't be a prat Owen"

"I don't know…Owen's right…lets test him everyone ask him something only the two of you would know"

"Do we have to Tosh? I for one don't want to know about Ianto and Jack's sex life…"

"Sure ya do Owen don't deny it" Jack smirked and winked.

"Definitely sounds like Jack" Tosh muttered.

"Okay I'll start" Gwen spoke up "What drink did you give me with redcon?"

Jack smiled.

"Easy. Slow Screw."

"Is that what it's called? Been dieing to have another. Ok for the question- if I were to have a daughter what would I name her and where did I get the idea?"

Jack's easy smiled became a softer one, his eyes reminiscent.

"You once told me you used to have nightmares about beings called the Gelfth. And that there was a girl, a girl who wanted to save you from them but you wouldn't let her…" He watched as Gwen's eyes well up, just as they had when she confessed it to him the first time, and closed his eyes deep in the memory, "And when you had a pregnancy scare, during your training for the police, you had decided if you had a girl her name would be Rose…" He heard her choke a sob softly, "sweet beautiful pure Rose, brave Rose who had faced so many different wonderful scary things, but you were just late, there was no baby. You didn't even tell your boyfriend."

Jack opened his eyes to see Gwen facing him, her big eyes sad, and two rows of salty tears running along her worn cheeks. For the first time he was seeing how horrible the last year and a half affected her.

"Correct. Only Jack would know that."

"Unless someone assimilated his memories."

"Owen! Don't!"

"Okay Okay…you'd think I was the only man here…Ianto…alright, my question. I have a relative, who you said to never ever tell of Torchwood, not even to recruit, despite their aptitude. Who is it and why?"

"Your second cousin Adam. I said not to because he's a greedy bastard who will abuse anything and betray anyone for money. And I told you do buy him lots of big hats."

Jack could clearly see Owen's beady eyes thinking. The dark under areas didn't escape him. Nor did the faint scar on the side of his cheek.

"Right lil bastard used to extort me for money with some photos of me-"

"Photos of you?" Tosh raised an eyebrow.

"Should we post them on the company website?" Ianto asked in all seriousness.

"No! No…I believe its Jack." Owen startled focusing back to the task at hand.

"Good. Now since this has been going Girl-Boy my turn. Why did you hire me Jack?" Tosh asked.

Jack looked her dead in the eye.

"I was visiting Albion Hospital. It was just months after the big alien hoax with Big Ben and Downing Street. You were still working has a Doctor, but were dabbling with computers and language. Mystery had caught your eye and you chased after it. It all started for you when you were asked to do an autopsy on the alien they found in the Themes. With the man you met. He had a northern accent, big ears and a daft nose. But such piercing blue eyes and a fantastic leather jacket. He knew it wasn't an alien. It was just a poor pig that had been disfigured and changed to pose as an alien. But aliens did it to the pig. You wanted to know why. You wanted to know more. But the man disappeared. You only saw him again on the telly, going into Downing street, just hours before it was destroyed."

Toshiko was silent as always, but her eyes were wide and round. Weary and red. Her body jittered from too much caffeine and nerves.

"A-"

"Not done yet. I hired you because of your desire to learn more. I saw in you something I saw in another-"

"Their name!"

"Mickey Smith."

"It's Jack."

"You sure Tosh?"

"Yes Gwen its Jack"

"Okay then, Ianto your turn."

"Right. Jack what TV game show host scares you?"

Jack laughed out loud at the question and wiped away a tear.

"Anne. From Weakest Link."

"You're scared of Anne?!"

"Hey you watch turn into an Android and obliterate people when they're voted off-"

"Boys! Now Ianto is it Jack?"

"Hmm…."

They all raised their weapons.

"Ianto?!" Jack called for impatiently. He saw the thin face of his lover smile.

"It's him."

"Thank you."

They slowly all dropped their weapons and left their stations, and started moving towards him, faster until they all reached around him and embraced him in a large hug.

(OOoweeeOOOwWEEoooWOHooweowowoOWOOwooooEEEOOOOEOEOEOEOEO)

Jack had been back for just two days and after the first day of catching up with his team and getting to see a more dominant side of Ianto; Jack was back on the job.

Only in the last 18 months of his absence his job had gotten harder. It seems that the Rift was very active and weakens at certain times of the day on a daily basis.

Sometime just after school and before dinner.

It was not unlike the issues with the Ghost Shifts. The scheduling and the way it felt like someone was trying to push on a door.

The only difference was the door was always closed tightly when it was done. It opened more each time only to close shut.

That is until the day Jack came back.

That day the rift shook the whole building.

It happened at the exact time the Doctor reversed the Paradox.

Only the team didn't know about that. They didn't know that they were missing a whole year of hell on earth.

That he wasn't gone for 18 months, but not for just a few days.

He had been gone for a year.

A whole year, gone. No one would know, no one could know aside from the Jones.

Thinking of whom, he really should call Martha…maybe invite her to work for him…

Suddenly Jack looked up from his cluttered desk and to the high tech state of the art alien enhanced security system screen of the building.

It showed a layout of every nook and cranny. Every being within.

It showed that all 5 of them were in the building.

Tosh at her station, Ianto in the archives, Owen in the cell area watching the Weevils and Gwen on her way to his office. Most likely with paperwork in hand.

It showed that Tosh and Ianto both had a natural body temperature of 97 degrees while Gwen and Owen were both normally at 98.9.

It showed that the Weevils ranged from 50-60 in temperature depending on their mood.

And it showed that there were 3 beings currently in a large storage closet.

2 beings had a body temperature of 130 and the third of 100.

Jack was gone before Gwen entered his office, papers in hand.

"Jack? Are you in?" Gwen called as she entered the now empty office. She turned around and started to search the rest of the building.

"Jack where'd you go? You just disappear-"

"Gwen if you're looking for Jack he hasn't been in here for hours." Tosh called from her station.

"I thought he was in his office, but it was empty" Gwen took deep breaths as the fear entered her voice. "But he didn't pass me on my way there- what if-"

"Gwen, calm down he' can't of just disappeared and he didn't leave, we just came in, he must have gone to the back-"

"No Tosh, he was just in there, I was just going to talk to him and now he's gone!"

Owen and Ianto were just entering the room as Gwen started to blabber about Jack disappearing again.

"Hey calm down" Owen ordered "How about we go take a look at the security system, which should tell us. Jack's got the highest temperature of us all."

The four of them headed to the office of their leader, Tosh rubbing Gwen's back trying to console her. Gwen kept insisting she was fine as Owen and Ianto rolled their eyes.

They entered the empty office and Gwen sat down in Jack's chair.

"See he said he'd be in here all day and he's gone."

"Stayed long enough to make a mess though, lord I though we just cleaned up in here…"

"Owen!"

"Oi?"

"What's the average range of a weevil's temperature?"

"What"

"Weevils temperature?"

"50-60 why?" Ianto answered for Owen.

"Because Jack's currently in a small room with 3 other beings, all of which have a temperature of over 100."

"What?!"

"There see-"Tosh directed Owen, Gwen and Ianto.

"Where is that?" Gwen asked "I've never been in there

"You wouldn't, its deep in the under levels, it's a containment area for evidence-"

"What Mr. Fancy words is saying is that it's a storage closet."

"Well yes. But still if he's down there with 3 unknown threats-"

"We need to get down there- Right Tosh, Owen Ianto you've been here longer then I have how do we get down there?"

"Follow me."

Ianto led his teammates down a series of corridors and stairs, going deeper and deeper into Torchwood.

"Even I never come down this far…" Owen mentioned has they went down their fifth flight of stairs.

"Really only Jack and I use the facilities of these levels..."

"Great you just make me want to touch the rail now."

"Owen don't be a prat, Ianto meant for storage and cataloging."

"You sure about that Tosh?" Gwen joked. She looked down the side into darkness. "My, I do feel like Alice following the White Rabbit."

"If you're Alice then I'm the Mad Hatter and Tosh is the March Hare"

"Oi! Why do I have to be the March Hare?"

"Would you rather the Duchess?"

"No- I'd rather the Cherise-"

"Children if you don't stop bickering I will turn this car around." Ianto said sternly with a smile on his face. 'Finally getting back to a bit of normal'

"Awe but daddy aren't we there yet?"

"Yes we are actually. Storage closet 326."

Slowly the four stopped in front of an ajar door. There was the faintest sound of crying and high pitch voices. Not screams but high pitch.

"What's that noise?"

"Jack dying again?"

"Shut it you not funny….wont know until we go in….weapons ready?"

"Yes Mistress Gwen."

Rolling her eyes Gwen shoved past Owen and entered the room only to stop a few feet in, blocking the others who were close behind her.

"Oi! Why did you stop?"

"Guys shhh…wait listen…I think I here Jack…and….is that…a woman?"

"Go figure, we finally settle the bet and he pulls this…"

"You just want to keep your money"

"Damn right, I won."

"Shhh!"

Again the four crept into the spare room where they were witnessing Jack and a woman embracing. Crying.

A human or atleast human looking woman.

Hardly anyone had been down in the room before the Rift, and no one since. Not even Ianto. '

"Where did she-"

Ianto stopped as he saw not just the one woman, but the two other life forms.

Their immortal leader Captain Jack Harkness was in a used storage closet with 2 blondes and a brunette.

Kissing, hugging, crying and holding on for dear life, as if he needed too.

"Hem Hem"

Gwen's cough caused the other 4 to still and turn towards them, giving show of their faces, full of tears and smiles.

They could see them all clearly now, a blonde woman in her early twenties, her platinum bleach blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, much chicer then Gwen's own, and her large brown eyes brimming with tears. Her full lips smiled and trembled, one arm around Jack and the other reaching across the other couple.

Those two were younger, but not by much, just out of school.

There was a woman who had brown hair, full like her counterparts and styled into decorative pigtails like Owen's anime girls. Her eyes were hazel and she too was smiling, a look of wonder on her face, her pink tongue showing between her lips.

The last man had the same hair as the first girl, platinum blonde, just above the shoulders and tied back at the nape of his neck. He too had hazel eyes and the same smile of the brunette.

Jack held tighter to the blond in his arms, his face about to crack with its large smile.

"Guys, I want you meet Rose Tyler."

(OOoweeeOOOwWEEoooWOHooweowowoOWOOwooooEEEOOOOEOEOEOEOEO)

I finally reposted! I hope you like the changes made And I hope I have everything and everyone right its late and I am tired. So tired but wanted to finish this. Been really busy at work. Rift busy. Only with customers who don't read their bills for answers instead of weevils. lol

Review shout outs for the first chapter which has been changed:

THANK YOU Reefgirl for TELLING me about my erroneousness (look at that word lordy its long) ways…turns out not only did I get Tosh spelled wrong but I put Iago instead of Ianto…had no clue I did that….but I looked at my start for ch 2 and its Ianto…so well I am BLONDE lets just blame that shall we

Dance4life: thank you I do plan on adding more work's slows down in the winter

Starbaby210: ha! You have to rereview! Haha! Thanks for the honesty I like it I hope I added more description but idk tell me please! Call me! Beep me! Haha sorry wrong show…lol

she-had-a-chance : Give the reader a prize! Answers in next chapter but well I'll give you a hint. YANA.

Passing Bells Thank you I hope you love the redo too!

jammies2000 : Love Jack. Love Rose. Miss Rose. Thank you

Thank You one and all I hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

Preview for Chapter 2:

"Oh my god-:

Gwen stared back at this Rose Tyler like a deer facing headlights.

"It couldn't be-"

"Oh my god-"

"But you're not-"

"Your dead-"

"Gwynth!"

"Who?!"

see I do have a plan, heres a preview of chapter 2


End file.
